The Amazing World of Fairy Tales
The Amazing World of Fairy Tales is the 27th episode of Season 4 on The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis When Anais couldn't sleep, MeeMee and AiAi decided to read a book about fairy tales to her. Plot TBA Transcript (Episode starts with Anais bouncing on the bed while laughing happily. Camera zooms out to the panoramic view of Gumball's and Darwin's room to show us that she's bouncing on Gumball's bed) Nicole: Anais, it's time for bed. Anais: Not tired! (Literally bounces off the wall and flies off the screen) Darwin: She's a little hyperactive tonight. I let her eat the leftover candy we got from the mall. Nicole: What?! Why would you did that? Darwin: I don't know. Anais: Why don't you read me a story, until you fall asleep. Then I can watch TV. Darwin: (Hits his head on the bookshelf, causing all the books to fall off. Then he gets up with a book, titled "Cook Crazy Recipe") Ooh! Read about this cookbook! (Suddenly, MeeMee and AiAi comes in the room, also wearing night clothes) MeeMee: No, Darwin! (Holds a fairy tale book) This is a fairy tale book! (Catches Anais by a butterfly net) Okay, which story do you want to read? Gumball: Guys, I'm too old to read fairy tales. Maybe I just read comic book. (hold a comic book) MeeMee: That's the same comic book you founded at Hector's. Gumball: Actually, I brought this online. MeeMee: (Flicks through book) I'll just read Cindyrella. Darwin: Ooh! I like this one! It's about a beautiful girl who saves 15% on her car insurance! MeeMee: Be quiet, Darwin. And there were no cars in this story. (Clears her throat) Once upon a time... Cindyrella (The scene changes to a fantasy world where Cindyrella is sweeping a doorstep with a broomstick in servant clothing.) MeeMee: There was a young girl named Cindyrella who lived with her evil stepsisters. (A bucket of water is poured over Cindyrella's head from her stepsisters, played by Alyssa Ashcroft and Rachel) MeeMee: Rochelle and Macy. (Cuts back to the real world) Gumball: Seriously?! Those are their names? AiAi: Oh sorry, the really clever names like Captain Punch were already taken! MeeMee: Anyway... (Back to the fantasy world.) (Cindyrella scrubs on the floor while dreamily looking at a poster of Prince George on her wall.) MeeMee: Cindyrella was hopelessly in love with the unbelievably handsome Prince George. I mean, really! AiAi: Just get to the story! MeeMee: But Cindyrella knew that as a servant girl, she would never meet him. Cindyrella: Ooh, Prince George, if only I could meet you I know you'd love me as much as I love you. (kisses the poster) But alas, I'll never get to meet you 'cause my sisters make me stay here all day mopping the suits of armor and oiling the floors! (Rochelle and Macy slide on the floor in the background, crashing into suits of armor) Cindyrella: Oops! (picks up the helmet) Maybe I'm supposed to oil the armor and mop the floors! Rochelle: I'd yell at you but the floor is so sparking and shiny. (Admires herself at her reflection) And by that, it means hot. Macy: (Slides into the picture) Uh, excuse me sister, but I'm more hot then you. (Gets hit by a mop) Ow! (Spins toward Cindyrella) Cindyrella, we got a official invitation to Prince George's palace ball at the castle. (Holds the invitation) We came to rub your face! (Slips and a suit of armor fell into her) We need a knight to try this on. Rochelle: Anyway, Prince George is throwing a ball so he can find a wife. His ex-wife left him a few months ago. To Be Continued... Characters Main *Gumball (as himself,) *MeeMee (as herself, Goldilocks, the third little pig, fairy godmother) *Anais *AiAi (as himself, the second little pig,) Supporting *Darwin (as himself, fish/horse) *Nicole (as herself, Grandma) *Richard (as Big Bad Wolf, Jack) *Jill (As Maid Marian) *Chris *Carlos *Nicholai *Fireball *Aguilera *YanYan (as the first little pig) *Becky (as Little Red Riding Hood) *George (as Prince Charming) *Cindy (as Cindrella) *Crypto (as TBA) *Jim (as The Duckling) *Alyssa (as the first evil stepsister) *Rachel (as the second evil stepsister) Minor *Tobias *Banana Joe *Tina *Sarah *Teri *Larry New Thursdays Promo TBA Trivia *This episode is a one hour special. *Half of the characters from the series appeared as minor or cameos (Example: Banana Joe appeared as a cameo on the story, "Richard and The Beanstalk"). *There's the list of stories that MeeMee read: **The Three Little Monkeys **Little Yellow Alien Hood **Cindyerlla **MeeMee and The Three Bears **Downhearted Subway Worker **Richard and The Beanstalk *This may be a parody of a Family Guy episode. Cultural References *Downhearted Subway Worker is based on a Tom & Jerry episode, "Downhearted Duckling". *TBA Goofs and Errors *TBA Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 4 Category:Specials